


I Built A Friend

by RussianKatsudon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Suicide, minor logince, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianKatsudon/pseuds/RussianKatsudon
Summary: Logan built a friend. He gave it away. It was given back. Then his friend broke.





	I Built A Friend

Logan was building a friend. 

He was in 4th grade on the school yard during break. He had three pieces of broken plastic from a blue sand bucket tied together with a brown string. He wedged his older brother’s old flip phone open between the pieces of plastic for a head. He had stuck a yellow sticky-note to the screen with the intentions of drawing a face on it but he couldn’t get his pen to work. He kept scribbling on the corner of the sticky-note but no ink came out.

In a fit of frustration, he threw the pen down on the cement before him. Then, two feet entered his field of vision. Logan’s eyes started at the bare feet and traveled up the person’s body until he met their eyes. 

A boy his age with messy blond hair and dirt smudges on his glasses lenses was smiling down at him with his arm stretched out that had a pen clutched between his fingers. Logan smiled unsurely back up at him as he slowly and awkwardly took the offered pen. 

He then shifted his gaze back to his plastic friend and drew a smiling face. Subconsciously trying to make the drawn smile similar the pen owner’s. The ink was light blue and sparkly. Quite different from the simple, professional black ink of the pen Logan tried before. 

Logan felt more then saw as the boy sat down next to him on the pavement. 

“Hi,” He said, “I’m Patton.”

Patton and Logan became fast friends. Logan learned that Patton came from a very unstable home and although he looked older, that he was a good few years younger then Logan. Logan became Patton’s rock. He was the calm in the storm that was his everyday life. Stability in the Chaos.

Patton spent Christmas with Logan and his family when his own parents threw him out the week prior. Patton gave Logan a bundle of string and a few bolts for his plastic friend and a sparkly black pen for Logan himself. Logan gave Patton a new watch. 

A few days into the new year, Patton’s parents demanded that he go back home. As he gathered the few belongings he had, Logan could tell he was afraid. 

So he gave Patton his plastic friend. 

“Here,” Logan said, “I built a friend so I wouldn’t be alone. You have rectified that but I don’t think you should be alone tonight.” 

Patton kept it for years. Throughout the years the two grew older and closer, from boys and men. They figured they’d be friends forever. 

Then, Logan went off to college and they cried (the first of the only two times Logan had cried since he was baby.) because Patton had to stay behind.

Before Logan left Patton gave Logan back his plastic friend.

“Because” He said, “I don’t want you to be alone.”

And Logan hadn’t even thought to ask Patton him being alone.

Logan and Patton’s plastic friend sat on the self above the stink in the kitchen the entire time he was at college. Whilst away, Patton sent letters and called frequently. Logan was always swamped with homework from school or taking extra shifts at work. He tried to return Patton’s calls but hardly had the time. He really didn’t have the time to sit down and write a return letter. As the months and years past, Logan had less time to talk or even to read the letters. And soon the envelopes piled up, unopened on the counter. Logan didn’t notice when the phone calls came less and less often then stopped all together.

Then Logan met a cute boy who was studying at the college he attended. The other boy, Roman, also was a student and they both understood when the other couldn’t hang out or chat. Still, they became a couple and when break rolled around, Roman asked Logan to meet his family and Logan agreed. He was excited.

He was still excited when Patton called for the first time in a long time to ask if he was coming back home to visit. Logan explained why he wouldn’t be able too.

“Oh,” Patton said, “Have fun. They’ll love you.”

Logan said he’d come down during the next break and gave his best (empty and polite) regards before ending the call. If Logan had really listened, he would’ve heard the wobbly, unsteady edge in the voice of his oldest friend. 

Roman’s family loved Logan just like Patton assured him. Soon, both Logan and Roman were back at school and buried in projects.

By the time break rolled around again next year, Logan cancelled on visiting home because he couldn’t get the time off work. His relationship with Roman had only last ten months then ended. Roman and Logan didn’t really talk much afterwards. He told Patton and his family that he’d see them soon but the words were void.

When Logan finally did decide to come home, he called Patton, who he hadn’t spoken to in months, right after he bought a last minute ticket and for the first time ever, Patton didn’t pick up the phone.

Logan figured he was busy and called again later. He called the next day while he was packing some of his stuff up. Patton still didn’t pick up.

Logan was in the kitchen gathering various knickknacks off selves when he accidentally knocked a cup off water on his and Patton’s plastic friend. The pen drawn face got wet and smeared to look less like a friendly smile to look more unstable. The phone fizzled and popped and died.

Logan picked the cup up off it’s side and put it in the sink. He frantically tried using paper towel to clean up the mess and attempt to salvage the plastic friend. 

When he realised it was not fixable, an awful feeling filled his stomach and he tried calling Patton again. When Patton still didn’t answer, the feeling got heavier. He didn’t sleep well that night.

The next day, he called Patton on the way the airport, then twice at the airport. No answer. 

The feeling got worse. Logan had a vague feeling that something bad had happened, that the awful feelings in his stomach had more to do with something other then his and Patton’s now broken plastic friend.

He called one more time before boarding the plane.

He didn’t call Patton when he landed. He hailed a cab and had a very expensive ride straight to Patton’s apartment. 

He knocked on Patton’s door. This yielded the same results as the phone calls.

“Patton,” He said, “I’m back home!”

Still no reply. Logan twisted the doorknob. The door was unlocked and the door clicked open. He wandered into the apartment he hadn’t been inside of in years.

“Hello,” He said, “Anyone home?”

The place was silent. He found Patton in kitchen, laying on the floor in front of the sink. 

Logan thought for a split second that that was an odd place to nap before really seeing him and noticing that he wasn’t breathing. He dropped his bags and rushed to Patton’s side.

He checked for a pulse. He dialed 911 and put the phone on speaker. He started chest compressions.

Even as tried saving his friend’s life, as he listened the 911 person and gave the information they needed, there was a voice in the back of his head.

An apathetic and purely logical voice that told him that Patton’s body was stiff and cold to the touch. That he’d been dead for hours before he arrived. 

It was only twelve minutes later that parametrics arrived and declared him dead on sight and took his body away but to Logan felt like seconds.

Some people say in moments of adrenaline that everything feels like its slowed down, those people are wrong. Too Logan, everything felt like it was sped up and it was over before anything had really settled in.

The part were it slowed down didn’t happen until later on when the adrenaline wore off and the shock started in. He was alone in Patton’s apartment.

There was a empty pill bottle on it’s side on the kitchen floor. Logan picked it and put it on the counter. He felt like he’d done that action before. 

On the counter was a note that Patton wrote, he wrote: I’m just not stable all alone.


End file.
